death_magefandomcom-20200214-history
Demon King’s Fragments
The Demon King's Fragments are materialized fragments of Demon King Guduranis' soul that can manifest a portion of his power. However, only an individual they recognize as the "main body" can use the fragments directly without eventually going insane. The King Encroachment Degree skill measures the level of this mental encroachment. When it reaches Level 10, your body will be taken over by the fragment. Though they take the form of the body parts of various species, this is due to the fragments having mutated over the 100,000 years following Guduranis' defeat to match the environment around them. This means that they do not actually correspond to individual parts of Guduranis' body. At best, Guduranis' had mutation abilities that allowed him to theoretically manifest all these forms. Only Vandalieu's composite soul contains all the individual fragments he has absorbed in their current form, alongside the remaining body parts of the four champions that his soul was originally composed of. A number of human factions have sealed the fragments inside weapons, armor or accessories to create the Demon King’s Equipment. Known Body Fragments Defensive * Carapace '= Throwing and defense (Ch 116) * '''Exoskeleton '= Defense and additional limbs (Ch 148) * '''Scales Offensive * Horns = Used as spikes or pellets (Ch 95) * Blubber = Ignitable (Ch 148) * Eyeballs = Laser beams and remote viewing (Ch 148) ** Retinas &''' 'Lens '(The '''Retina and Lens were added to the Eyeballs '''(Ch 186) * '''Jointed Legs = 6 Offensive legs on back (Ch 148) * Claws = Cutting (Ch 178) * Jaws = Biting (Ch 148) ** Fangs +''' '''Chin (The Fangs and Chin have fused to form the Jaws) (Ch 148) ** Lips (Added to the Demon King’s Jaws) (Ch 186) *'Needles' = Piercing Chapter 188 (Ch 188) *'Lungs' = Uses air pressure from the Lungs to fire projectiles Chapter 192 (Ch 191) *'Tumors' = Used as a blunt weapon of large fist Chapter 201 (Ch 186) *'Wings '= Used as blades Chapter 202 (Ch 194)' ' Control * Scent Glands = Controls and adrenaline boost monsters (Ch 145) * Luminescent Organs '''= Control and adrenaline boost monsters (Ch 145) * '''Auxiliary Brain = Responsible for controlling the body, even if the user own brain was in a state where it could not be used (Ch 186) Misc * Blood = Best Alchemy ingredient (Ch 79) * Suckers = To hold onto things (Ch 110) * Ink Sacs = Change colour (Ch 110) * Fur = Blinding and Controlled furs (Ch 148) * Proboscis = Anesthesia (Ch 148) * Antennae = Sensing and whipping (Ch 152) * Nose = Smelling and Nose blood projectile (Ch 154) * Gills =''' ' Underwater breathing (Ch 186) * '''Blood Vessels' = Hardened to be used as a makeshift cannons (Ch 186) * Treasure Orb '''= Assists in the use and control of Mana, as well as generating new Mana (Ch 194) Unknown use (Newly acquired or use is unknown till later chapters) * '''Compound Eyes (Ch 186) * Tongue (Ch 186) * Fins '(Ch 194) * '''Venom Glands '(Ch 194) * 'Stomach '(Ch 194) * 'Bones '(Ch 194) * 'Skeleton '(Ch 194) * 'Skin '(Ch 194) * 'Demon Eyes '(Ch 194) * 'Nerves '(Ch 194) * 'Membranes '(Ch 194) * 'Tentacles '(Ch 223) * 'Bone Marrow ' * 'Fallopian Tube ' * 'Silk Glands ' * 'Muscles ' * 'Crystals ' * 'Sweat Glands ' * 'Cnidocyte ' * '''Mucous Gland The Demon King's Soul Fragments Reason Emotion Instinct Memory Power The Demon King’s core is needed to hold all of the fragments together and resurrect the soul as Guduranis, and the Demon King’s life, which was needed for Guduranis’s fragments to function as a part of him instead of parasitizing other life forms. Trivia References Category:Equipment